kirbyfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
A Galacta to the Jail Special Collection: Saga 1
Esta es la colección de los primeros 10 episodios de A Galacta to the Jail + Extras + Fotos inéditas + I'm a Ninja :3 más que nunca. El Origen (Comedia chorra) Hace un tiempito un guerrero llamado Galacta Knight bajó a visitar a su abuelita y matar un lobo. *Galacta: ¡Voy a matar un lobo, sí!thumb|A ver si el subnormal se cae y se rompe la cabeza. Apareció un cometa (Nova) que estaba en la calle (vagabundo) y Nova por fastidiar invocó un lobo tirulí para que dijeran que Galacta era bien fuerte y lo pudiera fukear. *Lobo: ¡Hola reshulong! *Galacta: Un lobo... ¡Qué te reviento! *Lobo: Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu. El lobo se murió, vino un poli llamado Marx y encerró al pobre Galacta en la cárcel. La abuela se murió porque se la comió el Rey Dedede y fin :3 (No han salido Ninjas pero me la suda el ninja es la historia de lo corta que es). Comentarios De la audiencia De los actores El primer episodio A Galacta to the Jail! Apachúrrale Starp *Galacta: ¡Esto es un error! ¡Sáquenme de aquí! *Marx: a darle vueltas a la llave tipo poli molón y se le caen a una alcantarilla Maldita sea... *Galacta: ¿Qué pasa? *Marx: Se me han caído las llaves a la alcantarilla. *Galacta: ¿Te ayudo? *Marx: Vale, si consigues mis llaves te libero. *Galacta: ¡Ok! *Marx: Ten cuidao que ahí hele a perro muerto. *Galacta: http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110320022710/ben10/es/images/4/4d/-_-.png Galacta y Marx bajan a las alcantarillas. *Galacta: ¡Bluagh! *Marx: Te lo dije. *Galacta: Es... es el lobo... http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110320022710/ben10/es/images/4/4d/-_-.png *Marx: Ezo tam bien te lo dige. *Galacta: ¿Por qué hablas tan raro? *Marx: Es ke estoi chifla chifla chiflado. *Lobo: Mmmmm... hola guapetón, nos vemos de nuevo. *Marx: Me habla a mi *Galacta: aleja despacio y se larga *Marx: ¡Lo perdi de vista! ¿A que me quedo sin cobrar? *Lobo: ¿Nos tomamos una cañas? *Marx: Enga, que el dinero puede esperar. En otra parte Galacta se encuentra con cinco puertas y tiene que elegir una para escapar. ¡Elige! *Puerta 1 *Puerta 2 *Puerta 3 *Puerta Jajaja *Puerta 69 El segundo episodio Galacta consiguió salir de la cárcel, sí, pero se encontró con algo a lot of peor todavia... ¡La abuela en tanga chupando limón y viendo la teletienda en el anuncio de Slap Chop ! '' *Galacta: Ola k ase vieja. *Vieja: Mira, eso es un Eslat Xop, y sirve para mucho hijo, mira bien el anuncio. *Galacta: (¿Por qué todos en este fic hablan tan mal excepto el lobo?) ¿Es usté tonta? *Vieja: monta un pollo a Galacta ¡Tonta tu madre! ¡Qué dió los mejores años de su vida para criarte maleducado, hijo adoptivo...! *Galacta: (¿Qué wea con la vieja?) ಠ_ಠ *Marx: ¡Amigooooooooooooooooooooooo! *Galacta: ¡Me cag...! ''Marx choca con Galacta y salen volando los dos hacia la tele, entrando en el anuncio. *Vince: ¡Mira mi huevo! + 18 *Vince: No más phapa. *Galacta: Este supera a todos los que hablan mal en la serie. ಠ_ಠ *Vince: ¡Mi huevo en bikini! *Marx: ¡Ale! ¡Ya te compramos el Eslat Xop! ¡Pero callate! *Vince: Seraàn 95,19 *Marx: ¡Me cag...! Antes de darse cuenta ya lo han comprado y al doble de precio. *Galacta: ¡Viejaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Toma un Eslap Xop! Galacta le tira el Slap Chop a la vieja y le da en la cabeza sin querer, lo que le produce una revientación (Éxito) en la cabeza y se muere la vieja (Si quieres sigue viva no te jo...) *Marx: WTF!? *Galacta: Que timo. ಠ_ಠ Y así van continuando las aventuras chorras de Galacta y Marx a través de The Jail, el planeta chorra. El tercer episodio Con la vieja muerta, Galacta subió un nivel y aprendió lanzallamas. *Galacta: ¡Sí! ¡Oh! ¡Me ca...! Le cae una roca a Galacta. *Galacta: ¿Por qué el mundo no quiere que diga palabrotas? ¡¿HIJOS DE...?! Aparece de repente un agujero negro que absorbe a Galacta y a su novio amigo Marx. *Marx: ¿Donde estamos? *Galacta: No se... *Cometa Nova: Malvenidos a mi universo. *Galacta: ¡Es el tío ese qué me mandó al lobo! *Cometa Nova: No, ese es mi primo subnormal, Nova a secas. *Marx: Haz que el Sol y la Luna se peleen. *Cometa Nova: http://i1125.photobucket.com/albums/l593/pokefany/Emoticones/nomemeplz.png *Marx: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120114060503/rosepichu/images/6/68/WHY.PNG *Cometa Nova: Porque a mi me da la gana http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110320022710/ben10/es/images/4/4d/-_-.png *Galacta: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/callofduty/images/d/d4/Ayfkm.png *Cometa Nova: No es broma, ahora te voy a matar. *Galacta: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/rosepichu/images/0/0b/Mybrainisfulloffuck.png *Cometa Nova: Spam de emoticones, te mandare Ato Mar Porkulo. *Galacta: ¿Por fax o por mail? http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110320022710/ben10/es/images/4/4d/-_-.png *Cometa Nova: Por donde no llega el sol. El Cometa Nova le hace una lavativa a Galacta y sale volando hacia Pop Estar, Marx hace que el Sol y la Luna se peleen vengando a su amigo y ocurren los hechos de Kirby Super Estar Ultra de Amigo. El cuarto episodio Galacta llegó a Pop Estar enfermo y dessalvo ''ಠ_ಠ, ''empezó a buscar algo pero no lo encontraba. *Galacta: ಠ_ಠ *Una bola rosa con cara sonriente que pasaba por allí: ¿Qué se te ha perdido? Digo, ¡POYO! *Galacta: ಠ_ಠ *La bola rosa: ¿PO...? *Galacta: ಠ_ಠ *Bola Rosa: ... *Galacta: ಠ_ಠ *Bola Rosa: Kirby... *Galacta: ಠ_ಠ thumb|La bola rosa con cara sonriente, gracias a este ser nuestros subnormales pueden volar y viajar en la Guart Estar. *Kirby (la bola rosa): ... *Galacta: ಠ_ಠ *Kirby: ¡Ya güey qué te pasa! *Galacta: ಠ_ಠ *Kirby: Deja de mirarme así. *Galacta: ಠ_ಠ *Kirby: ¡Policía! ¡Esta cosa me mira mal! *Poli: ¡Pa'la trena que vas! *Galacta: ಠ_ಠ *Poli: ¡Ostia! Yo a este no me acerco. *Galacta: ಠ_ಠ *Marx: ¡Galacta amigo! ¡AMONO! >:O *Galacta: ¡Hola Marx! *Kirby: ¡Es el payasito de la pelota! *Marx: ¡Es el traidor! *Kirby: WTF!? ¡El traidor eres tú! *Galacta: ಠ_ಠ Qué episodio más largo. *Marx: La mayoría lo has rellenado tú poniendo ಠ_ಠ *Galacta: ಠ_ಠ *Marx: ¡ÁMONO! >:O Marx, Galacta y la bola rosa que dice ¡POYO!, digo Kirby, se van a alguna parte que ya se mostrará en el siguiente episodio. El quinto episodio Este artículo da mucho mello, por su seguridad tenga precaución al leerlo, no le vaya a salir un Screamer. *'Marx:' Me aburro mucho... *'Kirby:' ¿Qué hacemos? *'Galacta:' No sé... ಠ_ಠ *'Marx:' A lo mejor podríamos hacer una fiesta. *'Galacta:' Estamos en la llanura de Hyrule (segunda referencia a TLoZ), no vamos a poder hacer fiesta con nada. ಠ_ಠ *'Marx:' ಠ_ಠ *'Kirby: 'ಠ_ಠ *'Galacta: 'ಠ_ಠ *'Marx: 'ಠ_ಠ *'Kirby: 'ಠ_ಠ *'Un grillo de por allí:' Cri crí, crí crí. *'Galacta:' AShduwdjusdosalsiw Galacta empieza a darle pisotones al grillo mientras le sale espuma por la boca (Habilidad obtenida tras combinar Coca-Cola + Mentos) *'Marx y Kirby:' http://images.wikia.com/poknovelas/es/images/d/de/Awesomepoker.png *'Galacta:' Pinches grillos de mierda... ಠ_ಠ *'Marx: '''Por tu culpa censurarán el capítulo y amonestarán al autor. ಠ_ಠ *'Galacta:' No es culpa mía que esta vez no haya pasado algo que me impida decir una palabrota, además el personaje "Policía" de la serie de Masterkyogren dice ¡A LA MIERDA! en todos los episodios. ಠ_ಠ *'Kirby: http://images.wikia.com/poknovelas/es/images/d/de/Awesomepoker.png *'''Marx: ¡Ya sé! Contemos historias de Mello. ಠ_ಠ El capítulo ya tiene suficientes palabras como para ser considerado un capítulo de AGttJ, así que continuará en el siguiente. ''ಠ_ಠ *YAY! thumb|left|247pxthumb|247px El sexto episodio *Marx: ¿Quién empieza con la historia? *Kirby: Tú. ಠ_ಠ *Marx: Ok. ''Había una vez, una niña tonta se perdió en un Supermercado, esa niña se llamaba... Florechai Había una vez, una niña tonta que se perdió (como la de arriba, haha) en un Supermercado, esa niña se llamaba Florechai. *Florechai: Lalalalala, ¡que guay es buscar un pony! *Dependiente: (Esa niña está drogada. ಠ_ಠ) *Florechai: ¡Oh! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? La pequeña mira en un probador y se encuentra a un tipo... dándole al mono. *Corlock: ¡Fuera de aquí! *Florechai: ¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! Limpieza en probadores http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/rosepichu/images/a/a4/Ifyouknowwhatimean.png *Dependiente: ¡No, niña! ¡No sé que dices! *Masterkyogren: ಠ_ಠ Que pechotes. *Dependienta de los pechotes: ¡Vuelve aquí niña! La niña, diciendo jajajaja sin parar parecía más tonta que nunca. *Masterkyogren: Madre mía con la niña. La niña se encuentra con un pony y se sube encima de él. *Pony: Me llamo Tuaili Esparcol, encantada. *Florechai: ¡NO SOY BROUNI! *Tuaili: (Vaya niña más http://images.wikia.com/aar/es/images/3/3b/Genius-meme_mini.png) *Florechai: Pues te reviento ಠ_ಠ *Masterkyogren: Ohhh, un ಠ_ಠ, que buena está, cásate conmigo. *Marx: Se casaron y fin :3 *Galacta: ಠ_ಠ ¿Pero qué caraj...? Una planta rodante boxeadora mexicana le da una paliza a Galacta y le rompe la nariz (aunque no tiene ಠ_ಠ) *Pues ya es mala suerte. El séptimo episodio Una vez acabada la historia de Marx y nacidos los hijos de Masterkyogren, Kirby estaba dispuesto a contar su historia. *Kirby: Esto es basado en hechos reales. *Marx: Me he cagao encima del mello namá empezar ._. José Dedede y el botox inquebrantrable (escrito así intencionadamente) *José: Que insatisfecho estoy con mi botox http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110320022710/ben10/es/images/4/4d/-_-.png *KEY: ¿Qué pasha neng? *José: Me puse botox http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110320022710/ben10/es/images/4/4d/-_-.png *KEY: Uuuuuuhhh, que sexy. *José: Gracias http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110320022710/ben10/es/images/4/4d/-_-.png *KEY: No es a tí, amorfo. *José: http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110320022710/ben10/es/images/4/4d/-_-.png (http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035828/central/images/1/16/Emoticon_crying.png) KEY se va y aparece Kirby. *Kirby: ¡POYO! *José: No, gracias, no tengo hambre http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110320022710/ben10/es/images/4/4d/-_-.png *Kirby: (Pendejo...) ¡Te vamos a quitar el botox! *José: ¡Santa ostia puuuulaca! ¿Hablas? http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110320022710/ben10/es/images/4/4d/-_-.png *Kirby: No, tengo poderes telepáticos http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/callofduty4s/images/8/82/You_dont_say.PNG *José: Me vale http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110320022710/ben10/es/images/4/4d/-_-.png Kirby absorbe a José a traición sin quitarle el botox y se combierte en Kirby-Kirby *Kirby: ¡Guay! *Galacta: Wowowowowowowowowowowo, ¿qué mierda contais? *Marx: ¡Vas a morir! *Galacta: ¿Qué caraj...? Galacta explota en mil pedazos y muere completamente para siempre. El octavo episodio *Galacta: Me toca contar la historia a mí ಠ_ಠ *Marx y Kirby: Ojalá no sea una bobada. *Galacta: http://i1125.photobucket.com/albums/l593/pokefany/Emoticones/imtwitchingplz.gif La historia comienza así... *Buramia: Lalalala, quiero joder a alguien http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110320022710/ben10/es/images/1/1b/N.n.png *KEY: Pss. *Buramia: ¿A mí? *KEY: Ven acá. *Buramia: No me da la gana http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110320022710/ben10/es/images/4/4d/-_-.png *KEY: ¡Hermano! ¡Dale la gana! *Natch: Okey, okey... ya voy... *Buramia: Sois muy listos. *Natch: ¡Ay mi kuki que me se ha muerto! *KEY: Déjalo, el habla mal desde siempre. *Buramia: Quiero ir a siempre para ver como lo educan. *KEY: ... ¿Qué? *Buramia: ¿Qué-so? *KEY: Te voy a aborrecer para siempre jamás. *Buramia: Con Jarry Petas. *KEY: La jarra peta. *Buramia: Estás mal de la chota. *KEY: ¿Qué me chuta? No soy un balón. *Buramia: Con valor haha. *KEY: Te has hecho el chulo http://i1125.photobucket.com/albums/l593/pokefany/Emoticones/nomemeplz.png *Xavi: Ahhhhhh, es malo... *Buramia: ¡Qué me secuestra! Xavi secuestra a Buramia *Buramia: ¡Me van a hacer tras tras por detrás! *Xavi: ¡Diantres! *Buramia: Antres. *Xavi: Debo llamar a Diana... *Buramia: Ana... *Xavi: No digas ni una palabra. *Buramia: Gas ni una palabra. *Xavi: Argggh... *Buramia: ¡Asukarrrrrrrr! *Xavi: Noooooooooooo, se me acabó la paciencia di una sola gracieta más y... *Buramia: Una sola gracieta más y... *Xavi: ¡Se acabó! ¡Te mataré! Di tus últimas palabras. *Buramia: Tus últimas palabras. El edificio empieza a arder, Buramia se tira a un camión de plumas y se convierte en un pájaro. *Buramia: ¡¡Lluvia de cacaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!! *Galacta: ¡Alto! Esa historia es una gilipo... nada ha pasado... ಠ_ಠ, bueno, ¡esa historia no tiene sentido! *Marx y Kirby: La estabas contando tú... *Galacta: ಠ_ಠ *Marx y Kirby: ಠ_ಠ *Galacta: Vámonos a buscar un nuevo vehículo. *Marx: Ok, al final lo de las historias de Mello ha sido mala idea... *Kirby: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/testing/es/images/7/73/Okay.PNG El noveno episodio *Goku: ¡Voy a entrenar! Goku empieza a pegarle puñetazos al aire. *Aire: ¡¿Qué haces?! *Goku: http://images.wikia.com/poknovelas/es/images/d/de/Awesomepoker.png *Aire: http://images.wikia.com/poknovelas/es/images/0/0b/Awesome.B.png *Goku: ... *Kirby: ¡Vamos a pelear en PO! *Goku: Yo en PO con mi Crobat los machacaba a todos. *Kirby: ¿En serio? ¡Peleemos! *Goku: Lo desinstalé porque no lo usaba http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110320022710/ben10/es/images/4/4d/-_-.png *Kirby: Era porque te machacaban. *Goku: No. ಠ_ಠ *Kirby: Sí ಠ_ಠ *Goku: No. ಠ_ಠ *Kirby: Sí. ಠ_ಠ *Goku: No. ಠ_ಠ Kirby absorbe a Goku el cual se transforma en Super Sayan 3 *Kirby: A volaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar. Kamejamejà. *Galacta: ಠ_ಠ *Marx: Qué pendejo... *Kirby: ¡¿Qué?! *Galacta: La Guart Estar... nos quedamos sin vehículo. *Kirby: http://images.wikia.com/poknovelas/es/images/d/de/Awesomepoker.png El décimo episodio *Galacta: Mierda... Kirby... ¡¿Pa'qué t'emborrachas?! *Kirby: Sorry... fue Goku. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041806/central/images/8/8a/Emoticon_sad.png *Marx: Fuera quien fuera, por tu culpa nos quedamos sin Guart Estar. *Galacta: ಠ_ಠ *Marx: Humm... *Cartel: Ze benden coshes. *Galacta: Si no fuera por ese cartel sería un lugar perfesto. *Vendedor: Tengo aquí lo que busca. *Galacta: ¿Qué busco? http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110320022710/ben10/es/images/4/4d/-_-.png *Vendedor: http://images.wikia.com/poknovelas/es/images/d/de/Awesomepoker.png *Marx: Estamos buscando un toterreno. *Galacta: Buscamos un descapotable molón. *Kirby: Buscamos una Guart Estar. Todos se miran mal mutuamente. *Galacta: ¡¡DESCAPOTABLE!! *Marx: ¡¡TOTERRENO!! *Kirby: ¡¡GUART ESTAR!! *Vendedor: Continuará... *Galacta: ¡¡TÚ TE CALAS!! *Vendedor: Uhhhh, me calo, que frío. Categoría:A Galacta to the Jail Categoría:Comedias Categoría:Colecciones